Chatspeak
by HeavensNight
Summary: The characters of the Resident Evil series discover the pleasures of instant messenging.


AN: Really random thing I did some time ago, lol... thought I'd upload it.

-----

**ChrisIsNo1 has just signed in**

ChrisIsNo1 says: ello? ne1 on?

ChrisIsNo1 says: hellooooooooo

IAmNotASandwich says: Chris??

ChrisIsNo1 says: hu r u?

IAmNotASandwich says: Lolz it's Jill

ChrisIsNo1 says: Omfg rly?? Wow hi lol

IAmNotASandwich says: Hey

**GreenGirl103 has just signed in**

GreenGirl103 says: WTF?

ChrisIsNo1 says: Hu da fk is that?

IAmNotASandwich says: Hu are you, GreenGirl???

GreenGirl103 says: O.o

ChrisIsNo1 says: Omg i no who that is.. lolz!

IAmNotASandwich says: Hu is it tho??

ChrisIsNo1 says: ALEXIA!!! AAAAHHH!!!

GreenGirl103 says: Hiya sexy

IAmNotASandwich says: ...

GreenGirl103 says: ASL?

ChrisIsNo1 says: Alexia its me chris rememba?

GreenGirl103 says: errrrr no

GreenGirl103 says: u gt a pic?

IAmNotASandwich says: Grrrrrr!!!

ChrisIsNo1 says: Erm no... lol :S

GreenGirl103 says: cam?

IAmNotASandwich says: BITCH! WHY DONT U JUST...

**GreenGirl103 has signed out**

IAmNotASandwich says: Thank god 4 that lol..

ChrisIsNo1 says: Lolz :D

IAmNotASandwich says: Erm Chris... i wanted 2 say...

**Becky4U has just signed in**

Becky4U says: Helloooooooo!!!!

ChrisIsNo1 says: Rebecca?

Becky4U says: hiya chris! wuu2?

ChrisIsNo1 says: Nm u?

Becky4U says: same, same. Hiya jill!

IAmNotASandwich says: Beckyyyyyyyyyyyyy! hows u?

Becky4U says: Im gd thx lol :D

IAmNotASandwich says: Gdgd!

Becky4U says: Ne1 else on?

ChrisIsNo1 says: ya alexia but she went off

Becky4U says: o. hus dat?

IAmNotASandwich says: GRRRRRRR!!

Becky4U says: aaaaanyway erm i gtg now... Billy is ere... seeyaz l8r kk? xx bi bi

IAmNotASandwich says: Bye Becky xx

ChrisIsNo1 says: cya l8r Rebecca xxx

**Becky4U has signed out**

**IAmNotASandwich has signed out**

ChrisIsNo1 says: huh?

**IAmNotASandwich has just signed in**

**IAmNotASandwich has signed out**

**IAmNotASandwich has just signed in**

ChrisIsNo1 says: AAAAH JILL STOP IT!!

**IAmNotASandwich has signed out**

**IAmNotASandwich has just signed in**

ChrisIsNo1 says: wt da fk is u doin??

IAmNotASandwich says: HU IS ALEXIA???

ChrisIsNo1 says: she wos dis person... err, well not xactly person but..

IAmNotASandwich says: WHAT IS THERE BETWEEN U 2? DO U LUV HER?

ChrisIsNo1 says: NOOOO! I ONLY LOVE U, JILL!

IAmNotASandwich says: omg im blockin u, u... PLAYER!!!

**IAmNotASandwich has signed out**

ChrisIsNo1 says: Shit.

**ChrisIsNo1 has signed out**

**Umbrella4Life has just signed in**

**AdaWongSux14 has just signed in**

Umbrella4Life says: HU R U?

Umbrella4Life says: WELL???

AdaWongSux14: ...

Umbrella4Life says: answer me!!!!

AdaWongSux14 says: i'm ashley graham?

Umbrella4Life says: Ooooo... do i no u? did we meet at a party or summit?

AdaWongSux14 says: i'm 2 yung 4 partys

Umbrella4Life says: Riiiight... well asl?

AdaWongSux14 says: 18/f/USA u?

Umbrella4Life says: 50/M/US... u got cam?

AdaWongSux14 says: EWWW NO U PERVERT!!

**AdaWongSux14 has signed out**

Umbrella4Life says: What did i do??

**BitchInTheRedDress17 has just signed in**

Umbrella4Life says: ADA!!!! Still hungover frm last nite?

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: yeh. u?

Umbrella4Life says: Nahh.. i dont get bad hangovers. Did u retrieve the sample?

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: ... Erm Wesker, u must be drunk still. i got dat sample years ago, remember??

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: Wesker? U there?

Umbrella4Life says: Yeh, i think i might b.

**ChrisIsNo1 has just signed in**

Umbrella4Life says: AAAAH! CHRIS REDFIELD!!!!

ChrisIsNo1 says: Oooo cat eyes!

Umbrella4Life says: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

ChrisIsNo1 says: cat eyes, cat eyes

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: Cat eyes, cat eyes lol

Umbrella4Life says: WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Umbrella4Life has signed out**

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: rofl, that was fun.

ChrisIsNo1 says: Hu are u?

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: Ada. u?

ChrisIsNo1 says: Chris... lol. ASL?

BitchInTheRedDress17 says: Not 2day, hun.

**BitchInTheRedDress17 has signed out**

ChrisIsNo1 says: awww... she sounded hot.

**ChrisIsNo1 has signed out**

**IGotKilledLol has just signed in**

IGotKilledLol says: Hi? any1 online?

**GirlPower105 has just signed in**

GirlPower105 says: Hus this?

IGotKilledLol says: oh hi lol. ur claire right?

GirlPower105 says: yes.

IGotKilledLol says: Joseph frost, thats me.

GirlPower105 says: ... WHO?

IGotKilledLol says: REMEMBER!!! I was in the first game lol!

GirlPower105 says: 4 like ten seconds? lol my bro told me about u... how cmz u died so early? ha ha

IGotKilledLol says: SHUT UP! THEY ALL SAID I WAS A HERO!

**IGotKilledLol has signed out**

GirlPower105 says: ha ha, hero my ass.

**GirlPower105 has signed out**


End file.
